


21 grams.

by FamousRory



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 2am sudden inspiration, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousRory/pseuds/FamousRory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scientist once said that the soul weigh exactly 21 grams; another one found how to turn those 21 grams into 21 pills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 grams.

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday i was reading this thing about funny but false scientific theories, and there was [this theory](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duncan_MacDougall_\(doctor\)) about how soul weighs 21 grams, from Duncan McDougall. It was 2am, i got inspired XD

There was a doctor who said, a long time ago, that the soul weighed exactly 21 grams, since it was the exact weight that left a body after its death.

And there was another doctor, not so long ago this time, who found how to collect those 21 grams and turned them into 21 pills.

 

 

The first pill did nothing. Woohyun took it during breakfast before going to work, and the day followed as usual. He took the bus, worked on boring financial reports, took the bus again, had dinner, watched tv then went to bed. Nothing had changed yet.

He knew the effect was not immediat though, the doctor had told him. But he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

 

With the 5th pill came the first effects. A shiver ran down Woohyun's spine right after he swallowed it. It was not much, but Woohyun could say something was _different_. It was a discreet, almost nonexistent kind of different, but still different.

 

The effects slowly increased after that. The sixth pill made him laugh, he cried with the seventh, and got sick with the eighth. He didn't go to work that day. He didn't go the following day either, because after taking the ninth pill, he just had this uncontrollable want to say _fuck_ to everything. So he did.

His doctor had warned him too, about how the pill could make you want to change a lot of things in your life. But Woohyun never expected himself, considered as king of control, responsibility and good decisions, to quit his job and insult his boss to the point that he wouldn't be able to find any new job in finance soon if he wanted to. His boss had lots of acquaintances in the field.

Though Woohyun knew why he did that, why he was taking the pills, and it was more important than his boring job and his asshole of a boss. It was more important than responsibility and rationality.

 

The fifteenth pill was heavy against Woohyun's tongue, and he had a hard time swallowing it. It was exactly the same as the others, but this one was probably special. “Each pill represent a different aspect of the soul”, the doctor said, and it explained why the 1g pill could feel way more heavy than the others. This one was like a hundred kilos going down Woohyun's throat and destroying everything on its way. He spent the day crying in his bed, his only comfort coming from the frame picture he was holding tightly against his chest.

 

As he was getting closer to the end, Woohyun started to feel really tired. He was exhausted, from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to sleep. But it was also normal. He was not a young man in his twenties in good health anymore, he was a man carrying a soul and three quarters of another, and bodies are not made to carry more than one. He just had to go with it, he told himself, he had only 5 pills left, and once he would take the last pill, his body would once again carry only one soul.

_After that, it would be okay_ , he repeated constantly, eyes fixed on the bright smile of the person in the picture.

After that, it would be okay.

 

The nineteenth pill was almost the end of him. If the doctor was right about the divided part of the soul in the pills, Woohyun had probably found the one who carried happy memories, love, and other good stuff humans feel.

It brought a wave of nostalgia, and sorrow and pain as images that didn't belong to him flashed before his eyes the whole day. They were not his memories, or whatever it is, but he had the same, exactly the same, in some part of his brain. Except the point of view was different. Once again he spent the day curled under his blanket, hugging the picture and crying while repeating in an infinite loop that everything was okay.

 

The twentieth pill got him to sleep all day, with never ending dreams filled of bright smile, small eyes and messy chestnut hair. The exact same features that could be seen on the boy, the one on the picture that Woohyun was holding tightly.

 

The last pill however, made him completely awake. As if his body knew something was happening, as if his cells could feel the change. It was weird. Almost creepy. Woohyun was still Woohyun, but he also had thoughts and feels that were not his. And constant flashes of foreign memories, foreign sensations, alternating with his own. As the day went on and on, it was becoming hard to think straight, to have any sense of rationality, and so Woohyun opted for his bed, again.

He fall asleep, the frame between his arms, more anxious and more peaceful than he had ever been in his life.

 

 

 

 

Sunggyu woke up, body aching and eyes throbbing like when you slept for too long. He wondered why he was holding a picture of himself, why his hands and body in general felt different, and why he was wearing Woohyun's pyjama.

 

 

 


End file.
